Stay
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: "You waited all this time to get her, you finally have her, and you let her go like that?" Percy asked Ron with an eyebrow raised. At that moment, Ron realized that he made the biggest mistake in his life. He let her go and didn't even ask her to stay... DISCONTINUED


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

_Infinite_

"Is that all you're going to say, Ronald?"

Livid eyes that resembled the silky surface of a lightly creamed cup of coffee blazed through him. The muscles within the jaw twitched as the sides of the crimson lips turned downward as a wave of sharp pain drenched his exhausted body. He gulped slightly as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that was going on. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue and all he needed to do was speak them. Whisper, grumbled, say them. He needed to do something- anything- instead of standing there like a heartless fool.

"I-I,"

"Yes?"

Her voice was sharp but silky as it weaved in and out of his ears torturing him with all his past mistakes. Everytime he blinked, he watched the time they've spent together flash by within his mind. It was as though he was stuck in a pensive and spiraling throughout the memories that he fought to keep forgotten. It was a constant battle to stay sane, if he was even able to consider himself that after what he let slip through his finger. So much time that he was never going to be able to get back, so many words that he could never take back drowned him in his self-made misery.

"Love,"

"Don't call me that, unless you can prove it to be true."

Her words ached in coldness. They sent a shock of numbness cascading through his body. The emotions unfurling within him was almost insufferable and he was ready to bow down to her and entreat her to help alleviate him from the overwhelming pain but he knew that she wouldn't. He could see it in her semblance, which was so cold and distant, that this time he made her loose all faith in him. He was nothing to her. He was just a bad memory.

"I can do it. I can prove it to you, I promise. Please, trust me..."

His voice was hoarse as he spoke. Tears burned in the corners of his dry, beryl eyes as he tried to keep them caged back. Couldn't she see the agony that he was in? Did she feel anything for him? He always thought that she would be the one to help him out no matter what sort of mess he created. Why wasn't she doing just that then? Instead, she was slowly backing away from him.

"How? How can I after you just let me go? Let me fall? Tell me, how can I trust you after that?"

She yearned for answers that he couldn't give her and she knew that. She wanted him to fathom that this was the last time that she was going to let him break her down and cripple her heart. This time it would was going to be different. There would be no second chances, no we'll talk about it later, because she gave him those for seven long years and he never got the picture. Ending it was the only way to force him to open his eyes. Ending it was the only way to stop the lunacy that merrily danced around them. It was time to let go no matter how much she wanted to cling on to him for her life. It had to be done.

He gulped, "I dunno... but we'll figure this out. We _always do."_

She gradually shook her head.

His heart sped up. Why was she shaking her head? He didn't say anything that she could contradict. It was true; they always got through it. It didn't matter how large the conflict was because the two of them _always found a way to fix everything and move on. It made them stronger. It made them closer. It made their relationship infinite. As long as the red head could reminisce, it was that way. Why would she shake her head in disapproval?_

"No, Ronald. I _always figure something out. _You just go along with it."__

He watched her crimson lips form everything syllable as she obligated his world. Everything he loved left with her. Everything that he saw going for him left with her. The worst part was that he knew he was the one who pushed her away. He was the one trying drift away. He was the one who let their love fade away. It was his fault and he was the one who had to live with it for the rest of his life.

Every minute of his life, he prayed for her to come back…

...But he knew she never would...

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or not? I have most of the next Chapter done, but wanted to know what readers thought about it.<strong>

**Reviews are cherished. **


End file.
